1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a light emitting device package including the same.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a type of a semiconductor device that is used as a light source using characteristics of a compound semiconductor and exchanges signals by converting electricity into infrared light or light. Group III-V nitride semiconductors have been highlighted as core elements of light emitting devices, such as, e.g., LEDs and laser diodes (LDs), due to their physical and chemical characteristics. Such LEDs have excellent eco-friendly properties because LEDs do not include environmentally hazardous materials, for example, mercury (Hg), used in general lighting apparatuses, such as, e.g., light bulbs and fluorescent lamps, and are replacing other light sources due to characteristics, such as, for example, long lifetimes and low power consumption. In a light emitting device package having a flip chip bonding structure, a width of a reflective layer provided under a p-GaN layer for reflecting light emitted from an active layer may be small, and thus, efficiency of luminous flux may not be significantly improved.